She's Stupefied He's Blushing
by shad0wcast
Summary: A Tsuchiura and Mori pairing! Let's move on to the Piano Romance!
1. Chapter 1

**She's Stupefied. He's Blushing.**

**A/N: **Hello once again! I'm kinda having a little bit of a stay here in the LCDO universe so I'm making another La Corda work. Just strikes me that I find writing in this universe easier than any other of those that I've done. But I cant say that this is the easiest of all. Maybe the characters are just…hmm… stereotyped well so there's not much trouble creating an atmosphere.

Anyway, enough with the talk. Please review and enjoy my humble work!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own theses LCDO characters, which is so sad.

**One: Yes, she's stupefied, isnt she?**

Tsuchiura was walking idly around the practice rooms area of the Music building when he saw the special red haired girl peek her head out. She swayed her head left to right, as if scanning the area. Her golden orbs saw his figure and a divine smile crept on her face. "Tsuchiura-kun!" She said and let her full figure emerge. She waved a hand and he felt his speed increasing. A small smile appeared on his face as well. "Hello, Hino. What's up?" he greeted. Hino nodded back in greeting. "Well, I'm sort of looking for someone who could help me with this piece. Can you play the piano part for me?" she asked. "Ah," he said. "Of course, I'd be happy to help. Besides, I'm also looking a room to spend my free time." He said and the two went in. "By the way," he started as he sat on the bench. "Where's you pianist?" he asked as he flipped the pages of the score. "Ah, Mori-san? She has something urgent to attend to this afternoon. I think it was some family matters so she got off ahead of me." Hino replied. "I see. Very well, let's begin?" he asked and with three taps on the piano's body, the two began to play sweet music.

At five thrity, Hino had decided to go home. Tsuchiura decided to stay for a while but agreed to send her off to the school gate. After bidding each other their goodbyes, the two departed from each other. Tsuchiura, then, decided to grab some drinks on the nearby vendo machine so his way was altered. On his way back, he saw the door to the practice room slightly opened. He remembered shutting it close before accompanying Hino to the gate. He readied his self and silently went to peer inside. The lights were turned off and the position of the tree by the window deprived the remaining traces of sunlight from penetrating the room. He saw a sillhouette rushing across the room, as if looking for something. The figure then saw Tsuchiura's bag and began to walk to it. The figure seemed reluctant but in the end, rummaged inside his things. And that was where he took action. He flicked on the lights and immediately grabbed the hand of the intruder.

"Aaah!" a shrill scream of surprise and fear reverberated from the small figure. Tsuchiura blinked in disbelief when he realized that Mori was the intruder. "Mori-san!" he said and let go of her hand. "Tsuchiura-kun!" she said in reply.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time.

"Well, I was using this room." Tsuchiura answered first, as Mori was still breathing hard from the small attack. "So Hino-san has left." She whispered. "Yeah, I had just sent her off a few minutes ago." He added. "Now, what are you doing here and why are you shuffling through my stuff?" he asked again.

"Ah, I thought that Hino is still using this room. I came back to apologize and give her the scores that I have promised to give her some time ago but I found this room empty. I thought that she left but I saw a shadow of a bag. Making myself believe that it was hers, I decided to just place it in and leave since I was only allowed a few golden minutes. That was when you suddenly appeared." She related.

"You were in a hurry so you didn't bother to open the light?" he inquired further. Mori nodded reluctantly and looked away. "Yeah." She said. Tsuchiura crossed his arms. "Why did you acted so reluctant a while ago when you had already believed that my bag was Hino's?" he inquired further. Mori looked away and smiled nervously. "Well, I-I'm not really used to doing these stuff. You know, the creeping in the darkness stuff, yeah so, I'm going. Sorry for disturbing you." She said animatedly and inched her way out of the room. Tsuchiura's eyes twitched and he barred the door with himself before she could get out. "Eh? Is something wrong?" Mori asked. She shifted from left to right but Tsuchiura did the same. "You're not telling the truth, aren't you?" he asked and cocked his eyebrows. Mori blushed a little and waved her hand frantically. "No! I'm telling the truth! I swear-" she cut her own word as the calculating gaze of Tsuchiura bore into her. "Well?" he asked, leaning in to the succumbing figure of Mori. "Oh, alright, you win. I was lying. I knew that Hino's already out of the school. And everything was planned." She confessed.

"Planned?" Tsuchiura asked. "I lied to Hino about the emergency. I was really planning on leaving her, predicting that she'll find you or maybe she'll look for you so that she can havea pianist. I know her schedule so when you left, thankfully, together with her, I snuck in the room." She related. "And why would yo do that?" he asked then walked in to check his things. He rummaged in until he found the alien item.

"This?" his tone sounded like he it was not the thing he was expecting. "Were you expecting some love letter confesion?" Mori asked in annoyance. Tsuchiura coughed the comment away. "Anyway, what's in this old looking envelop?" he asked as he waved the item to her. "Why don't you just read it?" she said. "Tch. For a girl, you're pretty bossy." He said then opened the envelop. He read the contents and was taken aback with its content. "What the—" he muttered after doing a third run on the letter.

"Hmm? What does it say?" Mori asked and walked near. "You mean you don't know what in this?" he asked as he gave the letter to her. "No, my uncle wrote it in his study and it was already sealed when give to me." She said then read the contents.

Her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my goodness!" she muttered. Tsuchiura didn't felt good with her reaction. "You're pretty stupefied, arent you?" he asked and took the letter back. Mori could only nod, her face bright with a crimson shade. Tsuchiura gave back an uneasy smile and pocketed the letter away.

_Pretty when stupefied, that is._ He told himself and laughed a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two: Pardon the Intrusion, Sir!**

Tsuchiura harshly undid the buttons of the light blue polo shirt that he had just sported on and threw it on top of the pile of other shirts on his bed. He crossed his arms on his bare chest and kept his cool as he tried to spot that one shirt that would fit the occasion. Really, he wasn't used to doing things like these but…since a _special_ person had asked him to do this, he has no other excuse to decline the offer.

It all happened too fast. Two days ago, he was inside a practice room when an eeire request was sent to him.

"I-I didn't know! I swear!" Mori Manami, the blonde pianist that was with her, blurted out and a shade of crimson was still evident on her face. "But now I somehow understand why I was entered into this piano business." She added shortly. "What? To meet me?" Tsuchiura asked. Mori gave her a look and she sighed. "I was thinking that my uncle persuaded my father to give me piano lessons is because he was hoping that I could be as talented as you." She said. Tsuchiura grunted something incoherent and growled. "Anyway, what should I do? I mean…I'm not really…welll…" he stuttered as he scrathced the back of his head. Mori stood and paced the room softly. "I should have known. My unlce is quite known in our family as having eccentric ways of his own. But if you're asking for an advice, I think you should." She said and looked again at the worried and slightly blushing pianist.

"You're blushing." She commented and the male pianist's head jerked up, eyes wide, face redder. "No, I'm not!" he retorted. Mori was taken aback and looked at him quizzically. "It's very obvious, Tsuchiura-kun." She contested. Tsuchiura stood and paced the room as well, albeit rapidly. "Whatever. But I do think so too. Maybe an hour or so would do, right?" he asked. Mori nodded at him and pondered on with the idea. "Yeah. That's enough." She said in agreement. "Fine. Just give me a map or the address." He said. "I'll just go fetch you." She said blatantly. "Huh?" Tsuchiura looked at her incredulously. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I'm sure that my uncle would ask me to get him something for that day so why don't we just meet up ang go together?" she offered. Tsuchiura thought for a while and accepted the idea. "Fine. I'll just see you around." He said then bid goodbye.

Later that afternoon, just after the bell had rung, Mori's panting figure was already posed by the door. Tsuchiura hurriedly went to her, sensing that something important must be on the way. "Sheesh, you ran all the way from your building to here? That's some feat." He said as the two walked to talk somewhere. "Seriously, you're a crappy joker." She muttered. "And what is that supposed to mean? Apparently, it appears to me that you only appear sweet and innocent when you're around people." He shot at her. Mori's face held a surprise look at she stared at him for a moment.

"What?" He told her when she didn't budge. "Nothing. I just didn't thought that you thought of me as sweet and innocent." She frankly admitted. "This girl…!" Tsuchiura thought and stepped back slightly. "Anyway," he waved his hand to dismiss the topic. "Why the hurry? Did something happen?" he asked. Mori nodded and took out her cellphone to read the message again. "Well, it's not much of a worry, Tsuchiura-kun. It's just that my uncle asked me to tell you that he'll be inviting his friends so please prepare a lttle performance." She said then kept it back. "What! Where exactly is the part that makes you tell me not to worry? If they are your uncle's friends…oh my…" he said then covered his face in defeat. Mori giggled and gently patted his shoulders. "There, there. I'll be going to help! That's why I told you it wont be much of a worry." She said. Tsuhciura looked at her and smiled back. "Looks like I'm in your hands." He said and they ended in a little laugh.

"Ryou!" He heard a voice calling him from the outside. He opened his window and saw the blonde Mori Manami waving at him from below. "M-Mori-san?" he asked in surprise. "Get a shirt on. We'll be late!" she said at his half naked figure. "A-Ah, yes. Wait a moment." He hurriedly said and instatly grabbed whatever shirt was left on the closet and ran down. He heard the opening of the door of their house and the greetings shortly followed. "How did you know my address?" he asked instantly when he reached the living room. "Amou-san was a big help." She announced with a smile. "You look great. That's how I pictured you for today." She said as she stood from her seat. Tsuchiura looked away and scratched the back of his head. "Y-You think this is fine? I'm sorry I don't have anything fancier." He said.

"No, no. That is fine. You look better in casual." She said then neared him and fixed the ruffled collar end of his black polo shirt. "Hmm, there. You're set." She said, patting his shoulders. "Shall we?" she invited and Tsuchiura bade goodbye to the house and left.

"Where are the stuff that you bought? I thought that we'll just meet up?" he asked her along the way. "Ah, my uncle felt too carried away in planning and preparing so the list was quite something. Care to help me out?" she asked. Tsuchiura sighed and shook his head. "Well, I'm already here so I guess I'll just say yes." He muttered.

Tsuchiura did his best to gain his balance as the two of them hopped on a bus. "Why exactly are we riding a bus? Isnt a taxi a much better way to get to the house?" he asked as he stuffed the band of plastic bags by his side. "We're running out of time. We still need to do a little baking and a little of cooking." Mori answered him. "Which is exactly why riding a taxi is much better. Seriously, Mori. Do you know what you're doing?" he asked. "Of course! I have planned this spree very well. It's actuall a shortcut to the manor. We're going a little bit of a forest attack!" she said when she rang the stop. She grabbed his hands and hurriedly led the way down. "Watch it! I'm carrying a handful of eggs!" he said when they were on solid ground. "Alright, get your running legs ready, Tsuchiura-kun!" Mori said with her eyes twinkling in excitement. "Huh?" he asked then looked before him. He hadnt noticed but they stopped at a temple. "A temple? What are we doing here?" he asked Mori. "You see, if we go through the temple's small forest, we'll eventually end up at the back door of my uncle's manor. Let's go!" she said then ran up. "O-Oi! Wait up!" Tsuchiura said and dashed after the blonde.

Tsuchiura looked at Mori's elated smile. Surely, he has never seen her in this carefree manner. The way how she acts, like she's some common girl with no classy life and upbringing, was something that he was not prepared to witness. The wind whipped her blonde hair like how it would do to a grassy field. The way how she pants and catches every breath was something that Tsuchiura never thought he would see. The healthy dose of pink on her face sure made her more livelier…

_Lovelier_

"We're almost there!" Mori announced and for a moment, Tsuchiura thought that her voice was like that little flutter of bells in a windy summer's day. "Y-Yeah." He muttered. _Sheesh, Ryoutarou. Will you get a hold of yourself?_ He reprimanded himself.

After a few more running moments, Tsuchiura was able to see the black roof of the manor. "It's big." He gasped when the full view of the house. Mori instantly headed to the back door and went back to help Tsuchiura with the plastic bags. Two servants were soon on their side. "Manami-sama!" A middle-aged man called and bowed courteuosly at her then to Tsuchiura. "Hello, Takagi. This is Tsuchiura-kun." She introduced the concour pianist. Tsuchiura bowed as well after greeting him. "We are so sorry for letting you do this. As our guest, you shouldn't be involved in doing the groceries." Takagi fervently said. "A-Ah, it's okay, Takagi-san. Besides, it cant be helped." Tsuchiura commented and the three went inside. The door led them to the bustling kitchen where foods of sorts were prepared. Manami quickly grabbed a pink apron and tied her hair up completely. "Tsuchiura-kun, can you hand me the eggs over there?" she asked as she washed her hands and grabbed a couple of bowls. "Thanks. Takagi here will introduce you to my uncle." She said and patted Takagi, who bowed in obedience. "I'll see you around." She said as she waved at him. "S-Sure. See you later." He said and went away with the butler.

The manor was pretty big, it has those wooden walls and carpted floors that makes one feeli like they're living in some old house during the Victorian times. Chandeliers hung in patterns and gave off a warm golden light. Paintings of various themes and scenes, usually landscape and music, were posted on the walls.

"We thank you for gracing our household with our presence, Tsuchiura-sama. I havent introduced myself, I believe. I am Takagi Eisen, butler of Shirakuni Furutomo-sama's estate." Takagi said and bowed when they stopped at a certain double doored room. The handle was of gold and had intricate design. Tsuchiura bowed as well at the kind butler. "This is Furutomo-sama's study. I should advise you that he is of no ordinary man. He may be eccentric at times when you two will be talking and may make strange remarks but please do not be disheartened. He is a man of good will and heart." Takagi said before knocking twice on the door. "Leave us be, Takagi." A voice sounded from behind. Takagi opened the door and Tsuchiura took a step in.

"Pardon the intrusion, Sir. I present to you Tsuchiura Ryoutarou-sama." Takagi said and the door behind Tsuchiura slammed shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three: Welcome to the Happy Family**

Tsuchiura was summoned further by the lone figure inside the dim room, courtesy of the heavy olive green curtains that covered the ceiling to floor windows. The lush Persian carpets made him a little unbalanced while walking and the smell of a potpourri engulfed him, calming his tensed spirit and mind. Soon, he found himself having a seat in front of the large oak table.

"Finally, I saw you again, my young boy!" was the opening statement of the old man. Though his hair was already grayish white, his body was still in considerably good condition for his age bracket. He had broad shoulders and his eyes were bright, as if twinkling in some new idea.

"S-Sir?" Tsuchiura did not hesitate to ask. "I'm not quite sure if we've already met before." He added. The old man gave a booming laugh at him. "It's not like I'm expecting you to remember, silly kid!" the lord of the house said and stood, his full figure looming over the pianist. "Why, the last time I saw you was when you were seven! Tell me someone who could remember as far as that and I'll give you my dear Manami's hand in return!" he added and grinned at the lad. Tsuchiura was taken aback by the old man's way. Surely, he is a little bit weird.

"Oh, I see. But on what occasion did you saw me in particular? I just might recall the event." Tsuchiura insisted and quickly set the pace of the topic. "Ah, it was on _that_ piano competition. The last one you attended to, before joining the concours in Seiso." The man replied. Tsuchiura's eyes grew with realization. "Y-You were there? H-How? " he asked and for a moment, he felt like he was warped back to that certain competition. A barrage of questions appeared on his mind and almost fainted with the intensity. "Who are you, sir?" he finally asked. The old man smiled proudly and looked at him through his gray eyes. "I am Shirakuni Furutomo. I was an honorary guest at the competition when I first and last saw you." He said. Tsuchiura was astonished at the revelation. The pianist didn't exactly remember everything but he recalled Minami telling him to do better since there are great and honorary people in the audience that could help him further with his piano. "I…It's a pleasure to meet you, Shirokuni-san!" Tsuchiura rose to shake the hands of the man

"It was a shame that you disappeared after that. You were my favorite back then, and I saw very great potential in your hands. You are a combination of skill and talent and ingenuity, my boy."

Tsuchiura looked down and blushed slightly. "T-Thank you, sir. But…those are things of the past. I do not wish to live in them anymore." He answered solemnly. The old man smiled at him in reply. "Very well, my boy." He added and patted the lad's back. "And I'm happy that Manami has met you! Why, that was a dream that I longed for to come true!" he said and the jovial spirit came back. "E-Excuse me, sir?" Tsuchiura blurted out. The man stopped for a while to look at Tsuchiura then resumed his lunatic laugh. "Pardon me, my boy. You entertain me with your responses." The man revealed. A knock then came and Takagi's voice came. "All is set, Master. We are at your bidding." It said. The man nodded and motioned the lad to leave. "Lunch is served, my boy. I shall introduce you to my family and friend, who are all eager to meet you!" he said and both went out of the study and proceeded to the dining…hall.

The hall has glass walls that allow one to have a panoramic view of the city and the resident forest and the landscaped garden of the manor. A long table was on the middle and figures were seated already. Aside from Manami, he viewed everyone as a stranger to his eyes.

"There you are, Furutomo!" one thin and lanky man, who was probably on the same age or so of the host, said and stood. The lord of the house rushed in to shake his hands vigorously. "Hah! Shinsuke! It has been quite some time!" Furutomo said as he patted his friend's back. "Well, I see that you are doing well! Ah!" the man called Shinsuke said as he noticed the lad. "Is he the boy that you're talking about? I can see his hands are wonderful!" he remarked. "You noticed it too! How fortunate it is that I have someone like you around!" Furutomo said and grabbed one of Tsuchiura's hands and the two men leaned on it. "Hmm…you practice regularly, I should say!" Shinsuke said after a moment of scrutiny. "And he plays great scores! Isn't that right, Manami?" Furutomo asked the _sole_ lady in the room. Manami smiled at Tsuchiura then back to her uncle. "Yes, uncle. He does play well." She answered. Shinsuke clapped his hands in delight. "Wonderful! I shall want to hear him play! Will that be alright, son?" he asked Tsuchiura who was still in the middle of composing himself. "O-Of course, sir." He answered.

"That being the case," A voice sounded from the table. "Why don't we hear him play now and see what's he's really made of?" a red haired lad of about the same age as Tsuchiura said. Silence immediately came. "Ryuusuke!" Manami's shushed voice emerged. Tsuchiura saw the glare that was coming from the guy's blue eyes. "He does have a point. I should say that I am intrigued by our young guest's ability." A new voice sounded. "Papa!" Manami's shushed voice came once again.

"What do you say, brother? Shall we hear him now or later after the luncheon?" Manami's father ignored his daughter. Furutomo pondered on this for a bit. "Ah, it seems that we are all getting excited! My boy, could you give us a little piece before we dine? It would be a most wonderful way to increase our appetite, is it not?" The lord of the house asked a general question. Nods and shushed approvals came as answer. Furutomo looked at Tsuchiura with a proud smile. "My boy, please," he saidd and gestured to the nearby upright. Though surprised, he let himself walk to the piano and pressed a few keys. "I'm not really sure if this would be fine." He said then readied himself.

"Anything will do." Manami's voice said and he saw her giving him an encouraging smile. Tsuchiura nodded back and faced the keys. After having a good breath, he started to play…

Manami's eyes widen at the music. "Eh? Isnt that…" she muttered. Old Shinsuke and Furutomo looked at each other with surprise on their faces that eventually grew to a smile. Manami's father's head was soon nodding to the tune of the melody.

When the small performance was made, a loud applause came from the others. Tsuchiura nodded and smiled meekly. Manami stood and clapped eagerly. "Heart and Soul, done with only two hands. You are truly surprising." She commented. Tsuchiura laughed a little. "Thought that it was a more fitting piece to play." He replied.

"Wonderful! Bravo! Magnificent!" Old Shinsuke jovially said as he walked to vigorously shake hands with Tsuchiura. "You are truly a gem, my son! You have such talent!" he added more praises. Tsuchiura scratched the back of his head as he was bombarded with those words. "T-Thank you, sir." Was the only thing he could say.

"I told you! He would make a great name someday!" Furutomo was like the proud father as he placed a hand around the lad's shoulders. "Such fine young man! Very wonderful, my boy!" Furutomo rained more praises to the blushing lad. "Come on, uncle. Let's go eat. Tsuchiura-kun is as red as a tomato can be already!" Manami said and pulled Tsuchiura to his seat. Furutomo grimaced but agreed. "Very well!" he said and went to his place, followed by Shinsuke.

"Thanks." Tsuchiura whispered to Manami when they were seated. The blonde girl smiled back at him. "He wouldn't stop with giving more words unless someone takes you away from him. He's kind of possessive." She said and then winked.

As he was talking with Manami, Tsuchiura was able to steal a glance at the glaring red hair on Manami's left side. His blue eyes were fiery with remorse and anger at him. Heck, what did he do wrong?

"Let's eat!" Furutomo said and the group started to dig in. They were mostly talking about Tsuchiura and his admittance to the concours. Manami gave supplementary details and provided some unnecessary highlight performances of the green haired pianist. "Hey…!" Tsuchiura incredulously looked at her, which was answered with a playful smile.

"So he was just included later, huh? I wonder what that could mean." Ryuusuke muttered loud enough to quiet down the sunny atmosphere. "Ryuu." Furutomo said with a heavy tone. "What? I was just wondering how someone who could play the accompaniment piece could suddenly enter the contest. There are a lot of students, _music department students_, who could have done it." Ryuusuke continued. Manami looked at the boy and held his hand. Somehow, Tsuchiura didn't like that.

"And what are you trying to imply?" Manami's father ascended the position. "You possibly don't mean something, right?" he added. Ryuusuke shrugged his shoulder and leaned back on his chair. "Oh nothing, Uncle Wataru. I wasn't even thinking that there some anomalies. Hah! And he was the second placer! How unexpected!" he added with a forced laugh. Tsuchiura was getting pissed at the guy and he wanted to stand but kept his cool. He didn't want to cause any scene. Besides, the tension between the two was growing every second.

Furutomo slammed his fist on the table. "That's enough, Ryuusuke! He is our guest so treat him well!" he bellowed. Ryuusuke's glare hardened and he stood. "Why is he really here? I bet Manami-chan wouldn't just invite someone over for nothing. And you're the only one who could have possibly done this. With all those twisted ideas of yours, I don't doubt that you gave him some stupid and absurd letter or phone calls so he's forced to come here." The rebel answered back. "Why you…!" Furutomo was now on his feet too. Wataru stood to intervene. "Ryuusuke! Apologize to your father!" he commanded. Ryuusuke kept still for a moment, his fists clenched hard together. "Why is he really here? If it's because…because of…of that…" The guy was loss for words. "I could fill that role, Uncle. Why don't you give me a chance?" his voice became softer. Wataru looked away in response and sank back to his seat.

"It's not that we don't want your help, Ryuu." Furutomo said. "I have to be frank with you." The old man said as he sat down again. "We cannot see anything from you. _I_ cannot sense your passion, your love, and your emotions. That's why we didn't let you fill that place." His voice was gentle but full of pain.

Tsuchiura saw Manami look down and closed in her fists as well. "Mori-san?" he leaned in at her. She didn't answer at first but his questions were answered by a few drops of tears that fell on her hands. "Mori-san, what's wrong?" he egged on the lady to tell him something. He felt like he was suddenly shoved in a delicate family problem.

Ryuusuke harshly shoved his seat away and walked out. "I have always been here, trying my very best to suit your tastes. You could have at least acknowledged my efforts." He bitterly said and disappeared in their sight. Manami stood and followed the guy.

"I am so sorry that you have to witness this, Tsuchiura-kun." Mori Wataru said sincerely. The pianist gave a small nod as he looked at the fading image of Manami. "I should be the one apologizing. I didn't knew that my presence here would jeopardize things." He answered. Furutomo waved the pianist's idea. "No, you shouldn't blame yourself. You didn't know the state of things here. I should be the one asking for your understanding." He reasoned out. Tsuchiura wanted to take the blame back so that somehow, he could feel that he's really part of the crisis.

Not that he wanted to peep into other people's lives.

He just wanted to help out, just like what was written in the letter. He wanted to ease Manami's hardships, even just this once.

After all, that's what friends do, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Four: An Interview with Her Family**

The happy luncheon ended in a dramatic way that nobody ever anticipated. The remaining hours were spent in silence and some casual remarks about the weather and politics and other civic news that were the newest talk of the town. Manami and the guy never came back and Tsuchiura felt helpless without the only familiar person to him inside the hall. He was not that close to the lady pianist. He only had small talks with her during the concours, when it wasn't their turn yet. Aside from the knowledge that she and the ice violinist were classmates, he knew nothing more. But still, his familiarity with her was enough to calm him down.

The male figures decided to retire to the living area and spend a little more time together. It was then that Tsuchiura took the brave effort of involving himself to the inner turmoil of the house even more.

"Where is Mori-san's mother?"

Furutomo and Wataru looked at each other sadly. Shinsuke cleared his throat and stood to get some reading materials in a nearby book case. "I have no perfect idea of what is happening here but I propose that the request you gave me in this letter is something that concerns her greatly." He said, handing the letter he had received back to its sender. "Furutomo?" Wataru asked. It appears that Mori's father was oblivious to the nature of the letter. The host gave the envelope to his brother-in-law, who then read it solemnly. In his mind, Tsuchiura recited to himself the very words that were handwritten in the paper.

_To you, talented pianist,_

_It has been some time since I last heard of you. I request the confidentiality of my identity for now. You may find this letter of request surprising and doubtful but please lend me your golden heart._

_Come to my estate, and help heal the most special woman in my dear Manami's life, her mother. I shall be happy to pay you a generous sum if you will ascend to my request._

_Sincerely,_

_Xxxx_

If it wasn't for the little accident, he would have guessed Mori's father as the sender. Still, he would find it difficult to accept or to decline. He barely knew the lady and yet, here was some anonymous sender asking him to help heal Mori's mother. How could he do that? He's just an ordinary student, with an average life. He knew no relative or friend in the medical field. Besides, what does a singular student like him posses for someone to send him something like this? Placing the letter on the side table gingerly, Wataru leaned forward and cupped his face. Furutomo patted the back of the man.

"Emi, my wife and Manami's moter," Wataru said after gaining composure. "Is sick."

"It has been years since that incident. She was with me and Manami, and Furutomo's wife, Miharu, on a little field trip. It was already dark when we were returning home and something tragic happened." Wataru added as Tsuchiura listened intently at the little history. So little that it pierced harshly through these men's thick aura of joviality that they presented to him earlier.

"We were almost at this manor when suddenly, a van stopped in front of us and guns were cocked to our heads in the next minute. Manami was still young and was cuddled by both Emi and Miharu, who was pregnant with Furutomo's fist child. You see, Miharu and Emi were best of friends. They loved each other very much and the bond they shared was something more than sisters and family could ever have." Wataru's voice was starting to crack. Furutomo shifted in his seat, as if signaling the other man that he will tell the rest of the painful story.

"The men with guns appeared to be novice kidnappers and had no experience in the thing that they entered. They rummaged through the car's drawers, taking anything that may possess great value. Wataru obeyed the men perpetually, in condition that their lives, especially of the three, would be spared. Thankfully, the men were true to their words. They did not tie or harassed the women but kept Wataru at gunpoint. When they were about to leave, Manami saw her music box taken inside the loot bag. She stood and rushed to get the little thing, for it was a gift from her beloved grandfather. The shouts of Emi and Miharu startled the men who, in their confusion, aimed the gun at Manami. Miharu saw the that the gun was cocked up already and the shaking fingers of the man was close to finally pulling the trigger so she ran forward and grabbed Manami back. Unfortunately," Furutomo paused to gather a deep breath.

"Unfortunately, the man thought that Manami was a decoy so he aimed the gun at Miharu at the last second and pulled the trigger and ran away. Miharu…she was shot in the heart, which killed her and the child in her in a matter of minutes. Ever since then, Emi has been disheartened and she has been mourning for her friend. Because of the incident, she suffered much from trauma and has ceased to speak. Manami, who was still young to understand much of the situation, was able to recover much faster. We had consulted various therapist but treatments had failed. We were almost at our limit when Shinsuke here suggested of music as a means of treating her. Though unsure at first, we tried and were happy to find that it somehow brought Emi back to us. She is able to acknowledge our presence by looking at us. But she still did not communicate."

"And so," Wataru took the reins back. "We enrolled Manami to doing piano, with much effort coming from Furutomo, in hope that Manami could help get her mother back to us fully. But…even if we employed other good pianists, the results were the same. And that was when Furutomo saw you perform. He had intended to sponsor your education in piano but you suddenly disappeared and would not entertain anything that concerns music. We did not want to bother you much so we left you."

"So basically," Tsuchiura spoke after some time. "You're asking me to play the piano for her mother to see if it could have any effect?" he asked. Furutomo nodded at him. "And if we ever get positive results, we would like to employ you. But of course, you still have the liberty to decline. We know that what we are asking of you is very much."

Tsuchiura still could not believe the truth. "I am honored that you have taken special interest in me. I'd like to help you, sir." He said with a kind smile. Furutomo and Wataru gave earnest thanks, with tears in their eyes. "But may I ask something else?" Tsuchiura asked. "What is it, my boy?" Furutomo asked.

"If Miharu-san had already died, together with the child in her womb…then…Ryuusuke…?"

Furutomo sighed softly. "I adopted Ryuusuke three years after the incident, as our child was a boy. I also had him enrolled in the same piano class as that of Manami but…" he stopped to shrug his shoulders. "Looks like he only has skill, but lacks the heart to play. Music needs both for it to shine in its brightest." He answered. Tsuchiura nodded and kept his thoughts to himself.

"Very well, let us proceed to Emi's room." Wataru said and led the troupe. As they went out of the living room, they came across Manami and Ryuusuke, who still had the hard face on. "We were informed that you were here. We apologize for our absence." Manami said. "Where are you going to?" she asked.

"I'm going to get your mother back." Tsuchiura answered with a proud but gently smile, which sent a quick descent of tears in her eyes.

**A/N: **Goodness! I almost forgot about my beloved pairing! Enjoy the chapter, folks!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Oh golly, at last I got the energy to finish this. I had originally wanted this to be as light-hearted as can be but with my twisted mind, I got it dramatic at the middle.

WARNING, SPOLIER:

I couldnt contain it anymore. *terribly blushing* I MADE THEM KISS XDD

Now you have to read to learn HOW it ended up like that!

Also, I'm planning to put an epilogue. I PROMISE that it would be of humor, just as how I had originally tagged it.

**Five: Yet Again, He's Blushing.**

The room where they entered next was quiet. It was very homey and relaxing. On the east side of the room was a bed, where a woman of the same blondeness as Mori was propped up. A servant was doing further adjustments and quickly left. Wataru walked to her other side and kissed her forehead.

The woman's face was bland.

Her eyes were not as lustrous as of those people inside. Wataru held her hand and gently caressed it. "Dear, we have a visitor for you." He whispered and motioned for Tsuchiura to come forward. The woman's eyes darted to him and followed his movements. Tsuchiura bowed at her as he announced himself. "I heard that you are quite fond of music so I'd like to present you something." He spoke softly. Furutomo then uncovered the upright in the room and Shinsuke helped him prepare the instrument. After checking that the tone was still alright, they smiled at the lad.

Tsuchiura sat on the bench and readied himself. He was a little at loss of what to play to the ailed woman. It must be jolly, he ascended.

_The Entertainer? _He asked himself. He liked the happy tune of the song. Maybe it would take effect.

As he was about to play, Manami suddenly appeared and seated beside him. "M-Mori-san?" he asked. Manami smiled at him tiredly and positioned her hands. "Let us play Heart and Soul. It's her favorite." She said. "Okay." He replied and at the count of three, the two were playing.

The upright was placed in such a way that the pianist would be facing the bed and the patient. The two could see no change at first but eventually, as the piece gained pace, change was seen on Mori's mother. She was like able to collect herself again and a faint twinkle appeared on her eyes. Her hands moved a little and her sealed lips began to part. Tsuchiura and Manami smiled at each other and did another round of the song, this time much faster and with improvisations, which set the rest of everyone's mood alight. Soon enough, Shinsuke was clapping his hands alongside. Somehow, Tsuchiura felt very happy, with just the thought that he was able to help one fallen woman rise again with his simple performance. He never really thought that it could create such an impact to the woman who was kept silent by her sadness and fear and loneliness.

On the corner of his vision, he saw Manami's tears falling down in succession. She smiled at him earnestly and laughed a little. Tsuchiura felt like he has done some feat. Her tears of joy cooled his anxious spirits and he felt like a better person.

"Mother!" Manami jumped and rushed to her side the moment the piece was done in its third run. The woman was now able to smile and the rosy color of her cheeks was evident. Wataru hugged his family and the three held each other tightly for a minute or two. Furutomo's smile was tainted with tears of joy and soon joined the three.

"Fine work, my son." Shinsuke whispered as he patted Tsuchiura's back. The pianist smiled back and fought another surge of blush. "I'm glad to be of help." He muttered. Recently, he has noted that he has been blushing more frequently.

"Thank you, Tsuchiura-kun!" Manami said then rushed to hug the tall pianist tight. He became stiff and his eyes widened. With much effort, he was able to hug her back, but not in the closer way that Manami did. "It's the least I can do for a friend in need." He murmured the words into her ears before letting her go. She wiped the lingering tears on her eyes and laughed a little, probably because of shyness and delight at the same time. He offered her his hanky, to which she gladly took.

Wataru came in to shake the hands of the lad. "You truly are god sent! I could not think of any way to thank you for what you have done!" he said, his voice a little trembling because of sheer happiness and surprise. "It is enough that I see you and your family well again." Tsuchiura meekly answered. "No, that is not enough! You should be rewarded! You have no idea how much we owe you." Wataru insisted.

"As promised, we will be giving you a large sum of money. We hope that you will take it. Also, as a special token of gratitude," Furutomo joined the conversation. "I will sponsor your piano lessons. Manami and Ryuusuke here are under Shinsuke's guidance and he knows a lot of great pianists and mentors who can help the three of you become more exemplary." He stated. Manami gave a look of excitement at Tsuchiura but he received the polar opposite from Ryuusuke, who didn't even seem to acknowledge what help he has done to their family. "That is too much, sir. But...if you really insist, then I think it will be of no use to decline." Tsuchiura said and bowed.

Shinsuke clapped his hands after. "Looks like we earned a new family member!" he commented and the whole group cheered, save for Tsuchiura and Ryuusuke of course. The General Education student was greatly surprised at the comment that he was not able to hide the rush of blood on his cheeks, coloring him in a good shade of pink. He opened his mouth to comment but he was too lost for words to do so. "Oh, I meant to say that," Shinsuke noticed the look on Tsuchiura's face. "This family treats their friends as if they are part of the family. Just like what I am now to them and them to me." He said. Tsuchiura nodded at him but was still not able to recover from the verbal blow.

When the recovered mother of Manami was given time with herself and to his husband, and with Wataru and Shinsuke for other details, the three young musicians walked away and decided to retire to the garden. Manami was animated with various topics, a sign of her unfathomable joy from the earlier success. Tsuchiura gave remarks and nods but Ryuusuke declined to associate with them. He was still unable to accept the fact that Tsuchiura had bested him in things that he should have.

"What's wrong, Ryuu?" Manami wrapped her arms to his, an action that somewhat agitated Tsuchiura. Ryuusuke shook his head and looked away, his jaw firmly fixed. "Nothing. I'm just…surprised at the fast turn of events." He muttered. Apparently, it appears that he was well mannered whenever Manami was around. Tsuchiura noted the softness of his gaze at her and the evenness of his tone when he speaks to her. And this added much to the uneasiness that was forming in his gut.

"Oh, then do you want to take a seat for a while? There's the bench over there." She said and led the way to the said resting tool. With her in the middle and the two on her other sides, they savored the magnificent beauty of the setting sun laid in full glory before them. "Today has been wonderful." She muttered after some silence. The men kept silent and busied themselves with their own thoughts.

Then, Manami stood and faced the two. The swirl of her hair and hips, as well as the slight puckering of her lips made Tsuchiura aware that he had been really busy with some serious thoughts. He mentally shook off the lingering pieces of his little fantasy. _Shame on you, Ryoutarou!_ He reprimanded himself on his thoughts.

"What's wrong, Manami?" Ryuusuke asked, his figure in a half-ascending posture. "I'll just go get some drinks for us. You stay here and keep Ryou company, okay? No fighting!" she added then walked away. When she was out of earshot, Ryuusuke sneered. "Ryou, huh? Thought she was calling you Tsuchiura-kun for the whole time." He said. Tsuchiura kept his cool head. "I myself find my name a little long, sometimes. A nickname wouldn't hurt." He answered back. Ryuusuke leaned back and laughed sourly. "Very funny." He said then rose. The glare on his eyes was intensified a hundredfold from the last time he checked. Tsuchiura squared his shoulders and closed in his fists. "We're not yet done, jerk. I'll get them back. I'll get _her_ back." He said then stormed away. "Fine, I'm game with that. Bring it on, punk." Tsuchiura whispered as he followed the retreating figure of his new rival.

Manami came back the instant Ryuusuke disappeared from view. "Where's Ryuu?" she asked, disappointment evident on her tone. She handed Tsuchiura his can and sat looked around them. "He left. He said that he remembered doing something." Tsuchiura provided a reason. The slight annoyance on Manami's face was enough to make Tsuchiura get Ryuu back with them, even if it meant more rising of his inner turmoil. "That's odd. Aside from the piano lessons earlier with Shinsuke-sensei, I don't remember any other appointments on his end." She said. Tsuchiura gave a little smile and opened his can. "You two seem to be pretty close." He commented after getting a good gulp. "Well," she said as she did the same. "Ryuu and I are both only children so it's only natural that we become close. He's like a brother to me now. He's been very kind to me ever since. He would always act like a knight and say something funny like he would always protect me from the dragons." She said and a faint stroke of pink shaded her own cheeks.

"Are you aware…?"

Manami looked at him in confusion. "Hmm? Aware? Of what?" she asked. Tsuchiura gave a nervous smile back. "Oh, nothing. I was just talking to myself." He said and finished off the rest of the drink. "Well, I think it's time for me to go. I've been much of a presence in this house." He said. Manami stood as well and bowed. "I haven't properly thanked you just yet, Tsuchiura-kun, and I am at loss as to how should I express my gratitude." She said. Tsuchiura grinned and waved off her idea. "Nah, you don't have to bother yourself too much. I'll just see you at school." He said in premise to his departure. "I shall accompany you to Uncle Furutomo." Manami offered but Tsuchiura held up his hand. "No need, Mori-san. Besides, Ryuusuke might come back and get frenzied when he finds you gone." He said and started on his way. "T-Tsuchiura-kun!" Manami called out before his form disappeared and the guest pianist looked back. "Yeah?"

"You can call me Manami-chan." She said then trotted to him and pecked a small kiss on his cheek then skipped ahead before turning back again to him. "I find you charming when you're blushing!" she said then ran off.

Tsuchiura, shocked as can be, was only able to gently touch the part of his cheek that was kissed by the blonde Music Department student while letting a perfect crescent form on his lips be evident.


	6. Chapter 6

**She's Stupefied, He's Blushing: Epilogue**

**A/N:** FINALLY. I was able to post this. I know that I have TONS of explaining to do for all the people who has been waiting/anticipating for this epilogue. I met another fandom, the RyouNami and I was…captivated by the pair. LOL. But seriously, After _Run Away Princess_, I couldn't get the pair out of my head.

But enough with that. What's important is that this was posted, right? Right?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the LCDO Characters. KOEI and Kure Yuki does.

**Stupefaction at its Finest, Abashment at its Grandest**

On a normal day, Mori Manami would be getting about two or three letters on her lockers. Not that she was bragging about it or anything but surely, it was a sure feat. To have such attention be given to a silent and minding-her-own-business type of girl, it was something to acknowledge. She's had her fill of jealous girls and the truly-happy-for-her girls and she already knows the best way to deal with them. She could owe this elegant escapes from her good breeding, although it was another thing that she wasn't really bragging about.

But today just doesn't seem to be normal.

Upon opening her locker's door, and half-expecting the fall of three pink or orange or yellow stationery on her feet, she found it odd that it was only her shoes that greeted her. She blinked for a few moments before closing the door and checking if she got the wrong door.

But she opened the right one.

She opened the door again, slowly this time, but the same thing happened. There were only the shoes. Thinking that maybe the guys have given up on her, since she always replies to them her apologies for not being able to reciprocate their feelings, which of course was written in a nice way, she shrugged off the eerie feeling and proceeded to her routine.

"Mori-san," a classmate of hers approached her. "Hello, Sakuraba-san. Good morning." She greeted back. "Is there anything I could do for you?" she added immediately. The girl greeted back and looked at her sides before closing in for a whisper. "There's a talk going on around." She said and quickly pulled herself back. Mori returned a questioning gaze at the girl. "Talk? What talk?" she asked. She wasn't really the gossip type of girl but she did entertain a few stories, but only those that were offered to her. She didn't ask questions and she didn't spread whatever she learned.

The girl avoided her gaze and fidgeted for a moment. It was as if Sakuraba was debating whether it was the right thing to approach her or not. Gently placing a reassuring hand on Sakuraba's shoulder, she smiled and said "It's okay. Whatever that story might be, it's not like I'll be drilling you to tell me everything about it."

"It's about you, Mori-san…" she whispered, halting Mori on her turn. The blonde Madonna of the Music Department, a title she doesn't want to attach herself, blinked several times at her, jaw dropped a little. "W-What? About me?" she couldn't believe it. She was now noting how the people that were passing on the corridor were glancing and whispering at her. She caught a group of girls and they scampered away when she got eye contact with them.

"C-Can you explain it to me further, Sakuraba-san? What is this talk about?" Mori was becoming nervous. Never had she experienced being the center of a school talk. She traced back her activities in the last week and even further, trying to think of a stupid she might have done that caused this event in her life but found none.

"Oh, there you are, my darling Mori~" a voice sung behind her. Pen in hand and a camera hanging idly but seemingly alert on her neck, Amou Nami was a frequent but still surprising sight in the Music Department building. "Good morning, Amou-san." She greeted the visitor. The twinkle in Nami's eyes seemed like a hint to Mori and she allowed herself to be excused with her to a private place.

"I'm assuming," Nami started as she giggled a little. "You have already heard about…_the talk_ going around now." She continued. Mori nodded and stared at the journalist, or more specifically, the stalker, in front of her. "Y-Yes. And I believe that you have a part to play on this?" she asked, her tone cautious, lessening the effect of the words she had thrown. Amou noted this and winked at her. "Bingo. You caught the mastermind! Although I might want to tell you that the talk is actually half true." She said, patting Mori's shoulder.

"Half true?"

"Yup."

"I…haven't heard about the actual rumor spreading. What is it about?" Mori asked the prime source of the talk. "Hmm, you'll find out. Soon, if my calculations are right!" she said and walked out.

"Amou-san! Wait!"

"See you around, Manami-chan!" she called and ran to the hallways. "D-Don't run! It's prohibited!" Mori couldn't help but chastise the girl. She just hoped that the talk wouldn't much of a bother.

Classes were tolerable. She would have been able to focus a lot if not for the fact that she caught Tsukimori giving her a look similar to an accusatory one _thrice_. And then there was Fuyuumi-chan on the restroom. She looked aghast when she saw her enter. She just bowed and quickly left the restroom. She tried to make a subtle approach on as to what the rumor was but she just couldn't get them talking. She even tried approaching Tsukimori himself but he just looked at her and sighed. That was the worst reply she could ever get.

Seriously, what is happening?

She really needs to get it straight from the source.

At lunch break, she thought that she would be able to escape the information-seeking people via looking for Amou but it proved to be her wrong. The moment the bell rang and the teacher left the room, she was suddenly surrounded by almost everyone (except for Tsukimori, of course), all asking her questions she could hardly comprehend.

"O-One at a time, people! Don't cover her!"

"Mori-san, how long has it been since you two started?"

"Mori-san, does your family know about it?"

"Nee, Manami-chan-"

"Mori-san!-"

"Mori!-"

She couldn't help it anymore. She stood and slammed her hands on her desk, dispersing the noise and the crowd together. An echo rang across the room and even those idly passing by outside stopped to look what was happening inside.

Mori sighed and fixed herself, breathing deeply for a few moments before sitting down primly, as if nothing happened. "I will be happy to answer your questions and clarify the speculations if you would just be kind enough to be organized. I cannot answer you all at the same time." She said.

Silence greeted her. The crowd just looked at each other, as if asking in telepathy whether who would dare go ask.

Mori was just about to mention her seatmate's name to get things started when a couple of her classmates who were facing the door, which were mostly female, suddenly blushed hard altogether and squirmed in their places. "What-?"

"Excuse me," a deep voice she was very familiar with resounded. All heads whipped to the door. Manami stood to see a better view.

"May I have a moment with Manami?" Tsuchiura Ryoutaro asked, with an equally blushing face. He tried to look at her but when he saw that she was looking at him as well, he couldn't help but look away and feel his cheeks burn brighter. Manami, the obviously clueless one, went to him immediately. "Tsuchiura-kun, it's surprising to see you here. What's the matter?" she asked, their proximity with each other getting close, much to her obliviousness and to his nervousness. "We need to talk." He said in finality before dragging her away. A series of cheers and squeals emerged from the crowd. She heard Tsuchiura grunt and cuss to himself as he dodged the jeering people on the hallway.

He took her to the back side of the school. She had to admit that even Tsuchiura was acting weird himself. He looked…abashed for a reason. She peered closer to him, trying to pull down his wall but the moment she stepped closer to him, he started to act more fidgety.

"Tsuchiura-kun? What is wrong? Are you okay?"

The tall man looked at her and swiftly averted gaze. He was nervous, she could tell. But why?

"A-Actually, Mori…"

"Yes?"

A gulp. "I'm not really sure how to put this straight so…"

"Uh-huh…?"

He wiped a band of sweat on his forehead. "There's a talk going around Seiso now. I mean, the _whole_ of Seiso. E-Even Kanazawa confronted me about it." He said. The expression on his face…she couldn't quite nail it. "And?"

"We're being tagged as a couple now." He whispered. A breeze blew about them, carrying petals of flowers from the school garden nearby.

"…Huh?" she softly asked.

Tsuchiura got something from his pocket and gave it to Manami. It was the monthly school paper and it was the front page he was showing her. She took it and her eyes widened in an instant. Her cheeks colored greatly at the sight of the picture printed in full color and spanning half the page.

It was a shot of when she gave Tsuchiura a kiss on the cheek the day he was invited to their house. There was no mistaking if the picture was genuine.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there, gaping at the image plastered on the paper. She was only taken off from the trance when Tsuchiura gently shook her. She looked up to him and saw pure concern. "Mori?" he asked when she just looked at him.

A smile crawled on her face, making Tsuchiura blush harder. "Ryoutaro," she said and tiptoed to plant a kiss on his cheeks, a reenactment of what was shown in the picture. His figure went rigid and his eyes bulged.

"There's a new ice cream parlor nearby. I'll see you after class." She said, and then ran back to their room.

A soft clicking sound emerged from the bushes and Tsuchiura was horrified to see Amou going out of the shadows. A victorious grin came on her face. "Congratulations! Expect another coverpage story next month about you and Mori-san!" she said and ran before he could strangle her to death.


End file.
